


Tying the Knot

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Steven doesn't know how to tie shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: Steven never wears shoes with laces, because he can't tie them. When Connie finds out, he's pretty chill about it.





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking on the wiki researching shoes for a different fic and noticed none of them have discernible laces. This is probably just an art style thing... but now it's a fic! (I feel like giving some credit to [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb) and [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH) because to an extent them conversing about Velcro got my brain on this fic idea.)

Steven and Connie were returning from a fruitful trip to the library, the shorter carrying several entertaining-looking chapter books in the crook of his left arm while the taller held a tall stack containing an even mix of fiction and nonfiction with both hands.

The two had just finished a spirited discussion about whether the Crying Breakfast Friends Hominy comic series would be any good—Steven was a resounding yes, Connie an immovable no—when Steven glanced down and noticed—

"Hey, Connie. Your shoe's untied!"

"Really?" She looked around for anywhere but the ground to place her books but couldn't find a satisfactory place for them to rest while she knotted her shoe. "Could you tie it for me?"

Steven looked down at it for a long moment, then answered with a plain "no".

"What do you mean, 'no'? Steven, I can't exactly put my books down anywhere without them basically being in a pile of sand. Your hands are sorta free; it'd be easy."

"You're probably right. Except that I don't know how to tie shoes."

_Beat._

"You don't _what_? But, like, almost everyone knows how to tie shoes!"

He shrugged. "Not me. Well, okay, I mean, I guess I understand the process on paper. Sorta. Maybe. I dunno. But I just can't do it. My hands don't get it or something. Why do you think I wear flip flops all the time?"

Connie's brow furrowed. She would have placed a hand to her chin if her hands hadn't been full.

"But I've seen you in sneakers."

"Slip-ons."

"Snow boots."

"Zipper!"

She ruminated for a moment. "You wore those nice shoes to the wedding."

"Those were Velcro."

"Really?! But I couldn't even see any on 'em!"

"Dad bought these special expensive ones when we went on vacation to Empire City. You'd be surprised how discreet they can make it."

Connie gave a look that gave a strong air of "I'll believe it when I see it".

"I mean, I can show you if you really want. But you should be careful walking to my house, so you don't trip."

* * *

"Huh, I guess you were right."

"I _do_ know my own shoes!" He smiled.

Every single pair of shoes in his closet lacked laces—they were either sandals, other shoes like galoshes that naturally didn't have anything to tie or close, slip-ons, zippered, or Velcro—and the shoes he had worn for the wedding did indeed have a discreet Velcro fastener.

"You don't have one pair of shoes with laces?"

"Well… we kept one pair from when I was little and my dad used to tie my shoes, but I haven't had any lace-up shoes in a long time."

"And you've never wanted to try tying again?"

"I mean… no? If Dad, the gems, that one lady my babysitter when I was seven was friends with, and six straight hours of TubeTube videos haven't gotten me anywhere, I don't know what will. And it's fine. I got plenty of shoes."

"...What if I taught you?" Connie looked to him, eyes bright.

Steven grinned slyly. "Okay, I guess, but don't say I didn't warn you…"

* * *

Three hours and many more attempts at lace-tying later, the two collapsed backward onto the couch.

"I guess you were right."

"You said that when I showed you my shoe collection!" he giggled.

"Yeah, but I guess I didn't believe you, even though I should've." She thought back to some of the… _creative_ arrangements the shoes' laces had ended up in and chuckled quietly. "You _really_ can't tie shoes. Like, even if some hostile gem showed up and threatened to shatter you if you didn't."

He snorted at the visual of some wayward Homeworld gem—who somehow didn't know he had Pink Diamond's gem—shoving a shoe in front of him and demanding he tie it. "I tried to tell you. I'm just lucky to live in a world where there are so many other ways to keep shoes on. It means I don't really have to worry about things like laces!"

"Yeah! Down with the shoelace establishment!" He laughed even harder at Connie's played-up activist tone.

Steven picked up the shoe on the couch and passed it from one hand to the other before holding it out to Connie. "Here's your shoe back, by the way."

"Oh! Thanks." She pulled the shoe on and began tying it securely, speaking while she was still mid-tie. "You know what?"

"What?"

"If you ever, like, _did_ need a shoe with shoelaces… I'd be happy to tie it for you."

Steven considered the offer, letting it incubate in his brain.

"…I wouldn't say no to that."


End file.
